El guardián
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: Post 4x02. Damon no dejaba de hablar a su tumba y Alaric sólo podía verle, sin contestarle, sólo cuidando de él. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, ni The vampire diaries ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;)  
**

**Aviso: Este fic está escrito después de ver el segundo episodio de la cuarta temporada, Memorial. La escena final de dicho episodio lo provocó y no pude evitar escribirlo. Aún así, únicamente tiene spoilers de la tercera temporada concernientes a la trama de Alaric. Por lo demás, no es nada del otro mundo, pero se me ocurrió la idea, la escena del cementerio me emocionó y lo he escrito de un tirón. Espero que os guste.  
**

* * *

**El guardián**

Alaric Saltzman estaba acostumbrado a la muerte. En cierta manera, había vivido obsesionado con ella tras el fallecimiento de Isobel, su esposa. Después, había llegado a Mystic Falls, donde la parca parecía morar por las esquinas, sesgando vidas absolutamente todos los días.

Sin embargo, jamás se había planteado cómo sería estar muerto.

Ni siquiera cuando su hora fatal se acercaba, ahí sentado en la cripta junto a Damon, se había replanteado las típicas preguntas: ¿estaría en un lugar mejor? ¿Sería todo oscuridad? ¿Sencillamente no habría nada? Se había limitado a beber junto a su amigo, esperando que todo pasara, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía y del whisky.

En esos momentos tenía claro que, aunque hubiera reflexionado acerca de lo que le aguardaba, jamás habría imaginado lo que sería la muerte para él. Pues, para Alaric, el estar muerto consistía en un castigo que, al mismo tiempo, se le antojaba una recompensa.

Damon iba a visitarle. Constantemente.

Acompañado de una botella de whisky, se sentaba frente a su tumba y hablaba. Hablaba sin parar. A veces se quejaba por tener que ejercer de niñera de los demás, otras se lamentaba de la decisión tomada por Elena, también se desahogaba de toda la rabia que parecía ahogarle y, en otras ocasiones, sencillamente le contaba cosas de su día a día. También había veces, las menos, en las que le decía que le echaba de menos.

Y Alaric le miraba. Constantemente.

De vez en cuando olía el whisky que Damon bebía e intentaba recordar cómo sabía, la sensación de notarlo caer por la garganta. Era algo deprimente, pues no tardaba en comprender que jamás volvería a experimentar algo así.

No obstante, no le importaba demasiado. Pues lo que representaba una auténtica tortura era ver a Damon, tenerle tan cerca y contentarse con mirarlo. Quería hablarle, quería animarle y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Quitarle importancia a la decisión de Elena, aliviar sus penas y sus agobios, beber con él... Tocarle. Siempre se había contentado con leves roces, con gestos de colegas, aunque en realidad soñaba con hacer muchas más cosas.

Bueno, al menos podía permitirse el lujo de sentarse muy cerca y perderse en los verdes ojos de Damon. Éste ya no podría darse cuenta, no podría descubrirle.

Aquel día Damon acudió en plena mañana, algo que no solía ser habitual. También vestía traje, incluso corbata, por lo que Alaric se extrañó. Damon ni siquiera se arreglaba para ir a los funerales.

El vampiro se dejó caer frente a su lápida, mientras se aflojaba la corbata. No tardó en depositar sus finos labios sobre la botella de champagne. ¿Champagne? Vaya, eso era todavía más nuevo y más raro que el hecho de que llevara traje. Acomodándose a su lado, mientras repasaba el perfecto perfil de Damon con la mirada, Alaric pensó que desde que había muerto, había descuidado a las demás personas que había conocido en vida. Al principio aún le seguía la pista a Elena y a Jeremy, pero con el tiempo se había ido olvidando de ellos... Algo que no le ocurría con Damon, a quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al terminar de beber, Damon alzó la mirada hacia el cielo un momento, aunque no tardó en concentrarse en la lápida, mientras apoyaba un brazo en una de sus rodillas. Negó con un gesto antes de musitar:

–Y encima hace un puñetero día perfecto... –soltó una risita sardónica, antes de que su rostro fuera sustituido por una máscara inexpresiva. Alaric sintió que, una vez más, el corazón se le encogía al no poder hacer nada por Damon, salvo mirarlo. El vampiro, volvió a beber champagne. Al terminar de tragar, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y Alaric deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo él mismo–. Hola, amigo, ¿qué tal por el tranquilo mundo de los muertos?

–Bastante aburrido sin ti –respondió con tristeza, pues no le iba a escuchar.

–No sé por qué te estoy hablando hoy, seguramente no estés aquí. Supongo que estarás flotando junto a los demás, soltando lagrimitas fantasmales, mientras tita Jenna y demás dicen que siempre lloran en las bodas –hizo una pausa, en la que volvió a beber; entonces se recostó en el suelo, pasándose una mano por su negro pelo–. ¡Qué demonios! Seguro que estás en una esquina con tu novia cadáver particular.

–Bueno, algo así –sonrió Alaric, divertido.

–No puedo creer que se casen... ¿Quién hace algo así hoy en día, eh? Bueno, supongo que el cursi y anticuado de mi hermanito... Bah –hizo un gesto desdeñoso, antes de cerrar los ojos, quedándose muy quieto–. Se están casando. Casando... –frunció el ceño–. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No es como si me cogiera desprevenido, pero... No sé, supongo que ahora me parece más definitivo que nunca.

Damon se quedó en silencio, contemplando el cielo. Entonces, soltó la botella de champagne, ya vacía, y ésta rodó por la verde hierba. Damon no le dio importancia, de hecho aprovechó que tenía ambas manos libres para juguetear con su anillo, el que le protegía de la luz del sol. Tras hacerlo girar en su dedo, alzó la mano y la contempló con tal frialdad que Alaric sintió que el miedo atenazaba su estómago.

–Quizás debería quitármelo y acabar con todo, ¿qué crees, Ric?

–Que es una idea penosa, ¡quítatela de la cabeza!

La desesperación de su grito le sorprendió a sí mismo. Damon, sin embargo, no pudo escucharle y siguió mirando el anillo que le mantenía vivo. Pese a estar muerto, el corazón de Alaric comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que, de tener un pecho sólido, lo hubiera atravesado. ¿Sería Damon capaz? ¡Por supuesto que sí, claro que era capaz, por Elena era capaz de cualquier cosa!

Se concentró todo lo que pudo, ignorando la fiera sensación de pavor que empezaba a ahogarle, para sentir a Jeremy. Jeremy podría ayudarle, él salvaría a Damon, sólo tenía que llegar a él. Por suerte, no tardó ni un segundo en localizarle, así que se apareció ante él, pero Jeremy ni siquiera reparó en él. Alaric se quedó impresionado, pues ya no era el niño perdido que recordaba, sino un hombre hecho y derecho que, en realidad, parecía mayor que su propia hermana.

Intentó que Jeremy le escuchara con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado con la celebración. Quizás, incluso, hubiera perdido su don. Además, comprendió que se encontraba muy lejos del cementerio, no llegaría a salvar a Damon aunque quisiera.

Regresó junto a él, histérico, intentando encontrar alguna manera de poder detenerle. Entonces, aunque era un poco patético, se esforzó en recordar aquella película de Patrick Swayze, ¿cómo hacía para poder tocar las cosas y moverlas? ¿Cómo podría detener a Damon en caso de que éste quisiera hacer una tontería? ¿Cómo podría salvarle contra su voluntad si llevaba años sin ni siquiera poder hablar con él?

De vuelta en el cementerio, Damon estaba todavía tumbado frente a su lápida, aunque sus dedos sostenían el anillo, haciéndolo deslizarse desde la base del dedo hasta la yema sin llegar a sacarlo.

–Damon, por favor, no lo hagas. No lo hagas, por favor.

Y, casi como si le estuviera escuchando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Damon se volvió hacia la lápida y estiró los labios en una sonrisa torcida que, en realidad, ocultaba desazón y tristeza. Alaric se arrodilló a su lado, mirándole atentamente, aterrado al no saber qué podía hacer para ayudar, al pensar que iba a ver como Damon moría sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

–Sabes que nunca he sido demasiado poético y esas chorradas, pero... Esto es un poco circular, ¿no crees? Yo te vi morir... Dos veces... Y sólo pude mirar, estar contigo, porque no podía hacer nada más. Ahora, amigo mío, serás tú el que me acompañe –se quedó callado un instante, pensativo, antes de añadir en un susurro tan bajo que Alaric apenas pudo oírlo–. Espero encontrarte al otro lado.

Sus dedos se cerraron entorno al anillo para quitárselo.

El corazón de Alaric se detuvo, incluso le pareció que el tiempo también lo hacía, mientras Damon se desprendía de la joya. No, no podía permitirlo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo salvarle?

Entonces, despojado de todo tipo de racionalidad y guiado por el miedo, Alaric se abalanzó sobre Damon y le retuvo, sostuvo sus manos, impidiendo que se quitara aquel puñetero anillo. Un momento... Pestañeó, confuso, dándose cuenta de que sus manos se habían cerrado fuertemente sobre las de Damon, impidiendo que terminara con su vida. Suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, pero no le importaba, le había salvado.

–¿Alaric?

–Pues claro, ¿quién iba a salvarte de tu propia estupidez si no? –rezongó, agitando la cabeza. Sabía que Damon no podía escucharle, pero tras los angustiosos momentos que acababa de pasar, necesitaba calmarse de algún modo y, lo que menos podía hacer, era llamarle estúpido, pues no era otra cosa–. Eres un pedazo de gilipollas, Damon, si no llego a estar aquí...

–¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

–¿Y tú podrías dejar de matarme de un susto?

–En realidad, técnicamente, dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Estás muerto, ¿recuerdas? –Damon le miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja, mientras sus labios adoptaban una expresión sardónica.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Alaric comprendió que algo había cambiado. Le estaba hablando. Damon le estaba hablando a él.

–¿Puedes...?

–¿Verte? ¿Oírte? La verdad es que sí –asintió Damon, antes de fruncir el ceño–. Me decepciona un poco que no seas un moco blancuzco como Casper –Alaric puso los ojos en blanco, sólo Damon Salvatore podía decirle aquello en esa situación. No obstante, el vampiro suavizó su expresión, haciendo que su mirada adquiriera un aire profundo, un poco suspicaz y también anhelante. Alaric desconocía que una mirada pudiera transmitir tantas cosas–. ¿Has vuelto de entre los muertos para insultarme?

–Llevo aquí un tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Desde que morí.

Damon asintió con un gesto, pensativo, mientras Alaric cada vez era más consciente de que sus manos, que creía sin vida, sentían perfectamente la suave y fría piel del vampiro. ¿Hacía cuánto que no le tocaba? ¿Le había tocado así alguna vez?

–¿Desde entonces has estado aquí?

–Sí... Alguien tenía que cuidar de ti, vampiro idiota.

–Vaya, así que los ángeles guardianes existen –Damon se echó a reír, agitando la cabeza–. ¿Te paseas por ahí entre arco iris con unicornios y Santa Claus?

–Oh, sí, y me baño en las ollas llenas de oro de los leprechauns.

Tras compartir una mirada, los dos se echaron a reír. Algo más relajados, se separaron un momento, aunque siguieron contemplándose el uno al otro. Damon, por su parte, se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa irónica, comentó con cierta suavidad.

–Está bien volver a hablar contigo.

Alaric curvó sus labios, pensando en que había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Por mucho que hubieran pasado, por mucho que hubiera cambiado, Damon Salvatore no hablaría abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Bueno, al menos podían hablar, lo que convertía la situación de Alaric en algo perfecto, ya no había castigo, ni nada que le atormentara.

–Yo también te he echado de menos.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que él también se había sentido solo, aunque, a diferencia de Damon, había podido escuchar su voz, lo que había aliviado su soledad. Sin embargo, sabía que sería demasiado, al menos al principio, por lo que se limitó a mirar el anillo mágico.

–No lo vuelvas a intentar. Aunque sea un fantasma, puedo patearte el culo.

–No sé en qué estaba pensando, la verdad.

Pero era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Elena. Siempre Elena. Alaric la quería, la quería mucho, en cierta manera era la hija que jamás iba a tener, pero una parte de él también la odiaba. La odiaba por tener el corazón de Damon, por romperlo en mil pedazos, por no hacerle feliz... Si él hubiera tenido la misma suerte que ella, se habría afanado en cuidarle, en alegrarle la vida y nunca hubiera despreciado su amor.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –le preguntó.

Damon apretó los labios un instante, pensativo. Después, hizo un gesto desdeñoso, mientras se ponía en pie y, con un gesto de hastío, contemplaba el elegante traje negro que llevaba.

–Cambiarme de ropa. Parezco James Bond, pero no es precisamente mi estilo.

–¿Podrías...? Bueno, podrías buscar a alguna dama de honor.

–No, no funcionaría –negó con un gesto, antes de volverse para contemplar el horizonte con expresión melancólica–. Creo que me iré. Mystic Falls ya no tiene nada para mí, no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Y, sin embargo, ahí fuera hay un mundo que cambia constantemente, todo un buffet libre que degustar –durante un momento, pareció una criatura salvaje, impávida, un depredador, pero no tardó en agitar la cabeza–. Tranquilo, yo nunca he sido del tipo destripador.

–Quizás necesites a alguien que te mantenga a raya –aventuró Alaric, sorprendido por su propia valentía.

–¿No te has cansado de ser mi ángel guardián? –inquirió con un deje burlón.

–Creo que soy la única persona dispuesta a tener ese trabajo.

Ante su afirmación, Damon se quedó muy quieto, escrutándole de nuevo con ese par de ojos verdes tan afilados. En cierta manera, Alaric se puso nervioso, pero no dejó que el vampiro se diera cuenta, permaneció ahí quieto, devolviéndole la mirada tranquilamente.

Al final, tras unos segundos de silencio, Damon asintió con un gesto, antes de curvar los labios de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquella vez parecía bastante más animado.

–Está bien, recorramos el mundo juntos.

Damon se quitó la corbata y la dejó tirada sobre su lápida, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su mansión. Alaric se mantuvo a su lado, andando en silencio. Tras unos instantes así, el vampiro se volvió hacia él:

–Louis, presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.

–¿Casablanca? ¿De verdad?

–Es una cita muy adecuada dada la situación. Vale, alguna de Ghost sería mejor, pero tampoco quiero crearte falsas expectativas –Damon le miró a los ojos un instante, después hizo una mueca burlona–. Desde aquí te digo que no me voy a poner a hacer cosas con barro.

–¿Me puedes recordar por qué somos amigos?

–Porque en el fondo te gusto.

–Muy en el fondo.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo a Alaric muy feliz. No sabía qué les aguardaba el destino, si alguna vez la relación entre ellos cambiaría y se volvería de otra índole, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Estar y hablar con Damon era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse feliz. Además, así, siempre podría cuidar de él.

Desde luego, era un gran plan para pasar la eternidad.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo. Como os he dicho antes, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me salió de un tirón y me sorprendió porque siempre pensé que si escribía un fic de esta serie, sería Caroline/Klaus, cosa que no descarto ;P**

**Gracias por leerme y si me queréis comentar, mejor que mejor ^^  
**


End file.
